Breaking Queen
by LaKintanoHime
Summary: What happens when he tries to break his queen? How does she respond? Short one shot LEMONY LEMON fresh. S/D or U/M how ever you want it. It's kinda graphic, but still tasteful. just make sure you're an adult k?


AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, this is it. I have decided to do one shot LEMONY LEMON fresh one shots of all my favorite anime couples. This is my second shot. And it's pretty graphic while still sorta classy. Definitely not for the young or bashful. You have been warned. Please R & R!

Loves! LaKinta no Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, any questions?

Breaking Queen

The cool ocean air wrapped the woman like a blanket as she laid her head against the door jam. As she turned to return to the bed, strong hands at the end of lithe arms wrapped themselves around her middle. They pulled her body up against a body she knew and loved. She tried turning in the arms, making noises of discontent when he wouldn't let her. Instead, he pushed her against the door jam, nuzzling his face in the cook of her neck. He wadded the skirt of her nightgown in his fist, shaking slightly, making the fabric strain to the tearing point. He pulled the gown apart where it tied at the shoulders letting it slither down to his arm. The noises coming from her throat now weren't ones of discontent, soft pants and half sighs, as he let go of the fabric to run his hands down her leg. Gripping at the knee, he raised her leg, while grinding her mound into the wood with his hips. She bit her lip to keep from sounding, head presses against the wood as hard as she could, anything to keep her from floating away. She wanted to stay in this moment as long as she could last.

But she wouldn't last. She gave a choked gasp, as he nipped at her neck while, non to gently thrusting two of his fingers inside of her. Her muscles wanted to repel the foreign intrusion, muscles working around the fingers. She was still wet fortunately from their previous activities but not enough. He waited, letting her adjust to him, watching as she ground against the doorframe, leaving crescent shapes from her fingernails. He waited until she had come down before stroking with a finger. She closed her eyes and nestled her head back, into his shoulder, her check resting on his. And he stroke again, and again, watching her melt with just a few finger strokes. Soon she was begging incoherently, her body lost in the reflexes of the pleasure washing over her. Her weight began to sink and they both melted to the floor.

He laid her back onto the floor, watching with pleasure how her pale moonlight skin contrasted against the golden rug of her hair they were laying on. He gathered a free lock, and trailed it down her body as she calmed down. When he reached her throat, he saw her crystal blue eyes gazing back at him. Dropping the bit of hair he had been using, he entwined his fingers into the gold silk at the base of her head and leaned over and kissed her. It was clear she wanted more as her tongue began to mimic her needs with his. Tearing his head away with a primal sound, he rolled on top of her and pushed his member inside of her warm opening. She smiled softly as she felt her walls give way for this familiar intrusion. Closing her eyes, and arching her neck, she bit her lip to keep from moaning as he hit the hilt of his member against her swollen mound, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

He raised his body slightly, keeping them joined at the hips, so he could look at her eyes. With the first withdrawal, she opened her eyes to meet his. A lock of dark hair fell forward, covering one of his blue eyes. She smiled and lifted an arm to push it back when he thrust back into her. Her hand froze mid air at the sensations. He didn't stop. His hips moved with hers in a dance, causing her mind to stall and her body to react instinctively. Grabbing her hand before it fell, he pressed it against his cheek, inhaling her sent as he moved quicker. He slipped his hands under her arched back, molding his body to hers, skin pressed against skin. He felt her body tighten, eyes scrunching close, her rapid breathing. She was close and so was he. He brought a hand down under her rear to lift and change the angle of his entry. With just a few thrusts she fell in to the abyss and half cries tore from her throat. With her tightening he couldn't contain it and released, a shout of her name leaving his lips, "Serena!"

Her skin was covering in goose pimples from the sweat cooling in the cool ocean breeze. She looked up at the man she had just made love to moments ago on the balcony of her palace. He felt her gaze and met it, intense as ever. "I love you, my moon queen."

She smiled at his pet name for her and snuggled against him, sighing in content as he tightened his arms around her. "And I you, my earth king. Forever and always, Darien."


End file.
